The Boy That Saved Me
by PoseidonChick13
Summary: Lily is conflicted. Before she came to camp Half-Blood she betrayed all of her loved ones. She finally escapes the boy who made her but he shows up at camp! Will she break free of his grasp or will the camp perish at her hands? Find out here! OC
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the long white hall, passing under bright rectangle lights. I had a post-it in my hand, the post-it had my teachers handwriting scribbled on it. I sighed and looked at the lights as i walked under. I was headed to the principle office again. I walked up to the desk set down my pass and slid into my usual seat. A boy came in and sat next to me he had cool guy written all over him. Okay not literally I mean he seemed like a cool guy.

"Hi my name is Nate. What's yours?" He asked with his hand out for me to shake.

"Maya Anne Eckert at your service! " I said as I shook his hand

"What you in here for?" Nate whispered

"Fist fight" I stated angrily "How about you?" I said less angrily

"Oh well this gang of kids attacked me in the guy's locker room and I kinda fought back…" He drifted off

"Oh you ok?" I whispered because that's happened to me too

"Kinda" He said quietly

I look up as the principle comes out and motions for me. I slowly get up my bruises hurt but I walk confidently

to the door, then I turned back and said to Nate. "See yea later Nate." winked and shut the door to the office.

"Maya I am very disappointed in you, this needs to stop." Mr Smith said to me with a commanding voice

"It wasn't my fault Mr. Smith, it was Amanda's" I stated stubbornly "She swung at me I had to protect myself, her and her friends are vicious people and -"

"Stop pointing blame Maya! Just admit you did it!" Mr. Smith yelled at me

"But I didn't START IT!" I yelled back

He was getting angry his face was bright red. "We will be informing your parents you are expelled!"

I froze then screamed at him " THEIR NOT MY PARENTS!" and I turned around and stormed out of the office.

Nate was still there and stared at me as I walked painfully past (because of my bruises)

"Nate the principal will see you now." Linda the receptionist said to him as I left the office to get my things.

As I got to my locker Amanda and her crew circled around me. I just opened my locker and gathered my stuff, my pictures of Brian and Jake (two of my BFFs), the necklace my friend Madison made for me. As I reached for my notebooks some of my stuff fell out of my locker. I slowly bent down and started cleaning up the mess, I reached for the picture of my mom and dad, but Amanda snatched it up and waved it in my face.

"Look it's Maya's mom and dad, aw it's so sweet she kept this." Amanda said as she started passing it around to her goons. Its like she actually had a loving family." she finished

"Amanda if you know what's good for you, you WILL give it back right now." I said angrily to her as her friends advanced closer.

"Like you will do anything to me ha ha you'd get expelled." She taunted me and ripped the picture

"We already are expelled" Nate said as they whipped around to see him the he continued

"So it doesn't really matter now does it." He finished

Amanda got scared apparently she knew Nate she dropped the ripped picture and backed away very slowly. Once she was about two yards away she turned and ran with all her little goons behind her once in awhile looking back.

"Thanks Nate!" I said as he handed me the ripped picture.

"Sorry about your picture." He whispered

"It's nothing." I whispered back holding in the tears

He helped me finish pack up my stuff then he handed me my back pack and told me to meet him out front in ten minutes I nodded and started walking out the doors for the last time I look back at the empty halls and tears start rolling I wipe them away trying to make them stop but they are already hitting the floor, I dash for the bathroom and hide sobbing in the corner. I went up to a mirror and looked at myself I looked in my backpack and pulled out my razor blade, and rolled up my sleeve. I pulled it along my arm then I remembered Nate, I quickly stopped and rinsed off my arm, I pulled out my bandage wrap, rolled down my sleeve, opened the door to the bathroom, I stopped myself I took out the razor and through it in the trash. When I got out side Nate wasn't there so I waited and waited. Finally Nate walked out he looked different like he was trampled by horses. I run to him.

"Nate what happened? We have to get help sit down. I'll be right back-" I turn to leave and get help but he stopped me

"No I'm fine lets go like now." he said I could tell he was forcing it.

"I just need to call my friends ok?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded "Okay Nate"

"Promise not to freak out ok?" He said

"Promise" I spoke quickly

"Okay follow me" He said as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the courtyard and up to the fountain.

He took a gold coin out of his pocket and through it in the spray of the fountain, then spoke

"O goddess except my offering" and the coin didn't go through it disappeared! Then he spoke again

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood"

A girl in a orange t-shirt appeared in the mist.

"Annabeth I got her, but you need to come NOW!" Nate said to the girl

"We are already on our way should be there soon." Annabeth replied

"Annabeth there is a-" Nate started when a HUGE dog nocked him over

"NATE!" I screamed

"RUN MAYA RUN!" He shouted back

I didn't want to, Nate was being attacked I couldn't believe it was happening AGAIN. Instead of doing the smart thing I grabbed a stick and chucked it at the beast. It looked at me and jumped off Nate and lunged toward me I dodged out of the way and landed in a patch of flowers with a thump.

The best landed on me I screamed and kicked but the thing weighed like a hundred pounds.

I felt a strong sensation in my gut then the weight was gone I opened my eyes and the dog/beast was gone.

I got up and ran to Nate.

"Nate Nate wake up Nate." I said he didn't move

"NATE!" I screamed I slowly checked his breathing and pulse, his breath was shallow and his heart was faint. Instantly I started CPR. His eyes fluttered open.

"NATE!" I screamed and hugged him

"Maya I can't breathe" He said as I squeezed the life out of him

"Sorry but you scared me" I said out of breathe

"Where's the hellhound? And why didn't you run when I told you to?" Nate asked

"Because I couldn't leave you, Nate and the hellhound disappeared." I whispered

"Disappeared?" Nate said not believing me

"YES it was about to kill me and I closed my eyes and it was gone…" I drifted off

"Nate what happened!" A girl screamed

We look up and a boy and a girl are in a chariot pulled by beautiful pegasus, they slowly landed on the ground in front of us.

"Nate you couldn't help your self could you! You had to destroy something!" The girl said to Nate as I helped him up

"Hey it wasn't my fault" He said to them "I swear"

"Really it wasn't Nate's fault, it was the hellhounds." I said in Nate's defense

They looked at me interestingly

"Who's this?" The girl spoke to Nate again

"Annabeth, Percy this is Maya Eckert" He introduced me

After an awkward silence Annabeth motioned us to get on the chariot


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Authors note... not really but okay. My family is getting a divorce, I'm choosing my mom. My dad is an alcoholic...Anyway I need help, I've turned kinda emo I try to control my emotions by digging my nails into my arms and hands. Yes I have a problem but it helps me calm down...Anyway if you went through this or something like it I'd like to hear from you. I can't punch pillows and my best nerd friend offered to let me hit him but I was like "I'd could never do that I would die" then he said "Anything just not yourself"... I ALMOST cried at his text, Ya we're like family so I don't know what to do I cried today at lunch and yelled mentally at my self to stop but I couldn't. So some people ask me when did you hurt yourself the first time, well it was last year me and this chick got into a major fight I mean MAJOR and I screamed because my dad choked me last night "playfully" and I was stressed. Later we had to talk with a teacher to control my tears I dug my nails into my arm quietly... I KNOW it's bad but I can't stop it helps with the deep pain. Anyways at lunch I looked so depressed my other BFF Alex came over and asked me what was wrong, my voice didn't work until he pissed me off and I almost yelled "Leave me alone!" He backed off and sat back down at his table, the problem is my ex sits with him so I didn't want him to think I was weak... Apparently he has family problems too, so Jess (My friend who my ex likes) told me to talk to him but he won't answer me. I'm really nervous I have to talk to a judge so my mom gets full custody of me (I also have a brother but he is 16 so he gets to choose but I don't AND his girlfriend has turned into a BITCH!) So alas I don't know what to do and I feel even more insecure now -_- Partly because my ex didn't want me and now I feel uglier than shit but anyways onto the story from Nate's point of view lets see what he thinks of this new girl**

**Nate's POV**

As I walked to the office AGAIN I thought about what happened in the locker room...

_I was getting dressed after swimming when a group of guys came and surrounded me, I ignored them and pulled my black shirt over my head. I put my stuff in my locker and tried to walk away but Lucas stopped me with a punch to the gut, I quickly reacted and socked him on the jaw. He cradled his face with his big beefy hands. His right hand man Tyler grabbed me from behind (I think he is gay -_-) _**(****A/N My uncle is gay I am not against them). **I flipped him over my shoulder and flung him to the ground. They all rushed me at once I felt elbows and feet crush me as I went down, I landed with a blop. I felt a pain in my gut and when I opened my eyes they were all on the floor. I got up and washed my face then left... I was walking to english when a teacher stopped me.

"Nate are you okay?" Mr. Walter said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Yes sir" I said


End file.
